Lawless Paragon
by Amon2
Summary: Sparda defeated Mundus only for the purpose of taking over the world himself. Evil Sparda, Evil Dante, Evil Vergil. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry.

Summary: Sparda defeated Mundus only for the purpose of taking over the world himself.

Warnings: Evil Sparda, Evil Dante, Evil Vergil (aka being himself), incest, non-consensual, violence, AU, dark, and others.

Sparda/Dante/Vergil

Dante/Vergil

Dante/Nero/Vergil…

Maybe later on some Sparda/Dante/Nero/Vergil

This will be slightly dark. Please read the warnings and the pairings before you commence reading. Do NOT read if you are the squeamish type and intend to flame me. I warned you.

Lawless Paragon

Chapter 1

Sparda sat on his throne with his long legs crossed and a bored expression on his handsome face as he contemplated the pathetic creature at his feet.

"Well…what do you have to say for yourself Arkham?" he questioned.

The man known also as the demon specter Jester merely groaned in pain. He had been beaten bloody by the guards before being dragged to their sovereign's throne room so that the Sparda twins, Dante and Vergil, could exact their own punishment on him before being judged. Bruises, cuts, burns, lacerations, and broken bones decorated every inch of Jester's body. The twin sons of Sparda now flanked him so as to prevent any attempts at escape.

"Lord Sparda, please!" Arkham gasped, spitting out blood as he aggravated his internal injuries. "What you are doing is cruel! The humans deserve better than to be crowded into prisons labeled as 'reservations' and subjected to your demons' treatment."

Sparda harrumphed.

"I believe that that is for me to decide, not you." he said as he pulled a dagger out of thin air and began to examine it.

"Tell me Jester, you have a child, a human daughter, do you not?"

Jester's eyes widened in shock

"Yes, Jester, I knew about her, and I knew that she was born human from a human mother," Sparda said, his eyes tracing the sharp edge and disregarding the wretched look on Jester's face. "You know what our policy is for hybrids: instant death from infancy, the same goes for their mothers. You knew those rules well; they were set for a specific reason." He twirled the blade between his long slender fingers as he continued, "They are there for fear that such children would be born powerful and rise against us. And yet you proceeded to protect her and care for her anyway."

Sparda leaned forward in his seat and placed his elbows on his knees, his hands dangling between them still clutching the dagger as he stared into Arkham's mismatched eyes.

"The only reason I allowed this to go on as long as it did was because you were one of my most loyal subjects, and the one whom helped me overthrow Mundus when we first came to this realm," he said, "And because she -your ill begotten spawn- was born a normal, feeble human as opposed to a hybrid." A look of cold cruelty flashed across Sparda's face before quickly being replaced by the usual dull look. "But I see now that this relationship has tainted you-_weakened_ you-to sympathize with the pitiful mortals. That is unacceptable. I can only have the strongest among my order."

Sparda leaned back and crossed his legs once again.

"Once you are dead the ban on her life will be lifted and she will become free game for the demons, just like the rest of her mortal brothers."

Arkham's eyes widened, his body trembled in abject terror. "N-NO!"

The demon lord ignored him and turned to his youngest, "Dante, will you please see to this creature's termination."

Dante smiled sadistically and moved forward.

The red clad twin took great pleasure in the look of despair in the other's eyes as he pulled out Rebellion and kicked the kneeling man onto his back. He placed the sharp blade to Arkham's chest before slowly, and torturously, pushing the blade down to sink one agonizing inch after agonizing inch into bruised flesh before the howling man was impaled fully on his sword and pinned down in place to slowly bleed on the marble floor beneath him.

"What about his daughter?" Dante asked as he maliciously twisted the sword, earning him a high scream of agony from the broken man. "Can I have fun with her before I kill her too?"

"Of course," Sparda said, the look of boredom never once dropping from his face. "She is, after all, merely a human. And humans do not deserve any such sympathy from us." Arkham's broken, bloody wail echo through out the vast marble room, "Just be sure to kill her after you are done 'playing' with her. We can't have any filthy hybrids running around now, can we?"

"N-No…" Arkham somehow managed out despite the broken sternum, complete misery evident in his face over the fate of his only daughter. "P-please, please…don't hurt he-" but his pleading was cut off by a katana to the neck, compliments of Vergil's Yamato.

"Hey!" Dante whined as he turned to his elder brother, "What did you do that for? I was having fun. I wanted to see how long he could go on begging for the girl's life while I bled him out."

Vergil pulled out his blade from the now motionless corpse before cleaning it on the clothes and sheathing it.

"That, dear brother, is exactly why I did it. You looked like you were happy. I don't like to see you happy."

Dante stuck out his tongue at his brother like a petulant child as opposed to the 23 year old half devil prince that he was supposed to be.

"Fuck you Vergil."

"Maybe later," the blue clad double replied monotonously. "For now you'll just have to contend yourself with fucking the girl, whom I believe her name is Mary."

Dante smirked.

"Oh yeah, want to come with?"

"Maybe later, I have to go prepare some troops to hunt down a few rebel human forces in the north." The elder said as he turned to his father, "Father." He excused himself before turning to leave through the side entrance.

Dante shrugged.

"Oh well, more for me." The younger turned to his father as well. "Later pops."

"That's _father_ to you," Sparda replied with fond exasperation at his son's retreating back.

"Okay daddy," Dante replied as he disappeared behind the large doors.

Sparda shook his head, a fond smile on his lips.

When Mundus first attempted to escape the underworld in order to take over the human realm 30 years ago Sparda had went out of his way to assist the monarch. But when the future had been at hand treachery was the name of the tune Sparda was singing. He had had Mundus assassinated, took over, and assumed position of power in Capulet city after raising his large imperial palace in the heart of the remnant capital. But unlike Mundus's original plan, he did not allow the worlds to merge.

Sparda knew that such a move would only mean that he would get greater opposition if all demons of the underworld were allowed access to this world. That was why he only allowed his army to pass first and seize control before slowly, and meticulously, filtering the rest of the demon population through.

Slowly but assuredly the demon population overwhelmed the planet. Yet, he still refused to merge the worlds despite all the protests he received from both his council and his subjects.

It was probably a good thing that it was Sparda who took over instead of Mundus. Had it been any other demon warlord the human population would have undoubtedly been wiped out. But the new budding lord felt some pity for the weak race and decided to merely decimate the population and leave the rest to live in small concentration camps barred from the rest of demon infested world through large stone walls. The 'reservations', as he liked to call them, were small, filthy, and cramped, and were constantly ailing from one sort of misery or deficiency, or another. At times it astounded Sparda how the feeble species managed to survive despite the conditions they existed in. He chalked it up to their inane need to breed like vermin.

In any case, those weak creatures were isolated from the now demon claimed lands. But every now and then there were escape attempts. Most humans that tried to make a run for it perished in the attempt, only the rare few survived only to later on be killed by some wandering demons, hunger, or the cold.

Then there was the fact that some demons would try to sneak in; curious to taste human flesh, or to sample the human women and men as bed partner. Both acts had been later prohibited by Sparda himself.

The demons of course complained, stating that the humans were 'good stuff', and as superiors to them they aught to be allowed to take some for their liking. But Sparda did not relent from his decision, for good reasons. First, he saw that consuming the flesh of the lesser species might contaminate the demonic bloodline.

Second, any spawn brought on by the joining of a female human and male demon may result in strong offspring that could work together to fight against their oppressors.

Oh, but those human females were oh so soft and fuckable. He couldn't blame his minions for wanting to indulge in a woman's touch. He himself had done so only once before (unlike his son Dante who liked to take a human woman to his bed every single night and killing them the moment he was done) and the wench had bore him twin offspring before he had her executed.

But the risk of a breed of strong rebels rising to form a resistance against them was too great. That was why although he turned a blind eye to any 'fun' his subjects participated in he also instructed that after they were done the human females, and any young they carried, would instantly be killed.

The rule might have been a tad hypocritical of him, as Sparda himself had fostered his own two hellions from that Eva woman. But he always argued that they had half of his noble mighty blood running through their veins to compensate for any human deficiencies. Not to mention that he had had their mother instantly killed soon after she gave birth so as not to allow her to plant any seeds of sympathy in their hearts for the human cause.

The twins had grown up to prove to be worthy of the Sparda line. Although only half demon, they could vanquish any full blooded demon with minimum effort. Not to mention that they developed some skills and powers that he Sparda himself could never be capable of. They were powerful allies, and formidable opponents. And Sparda came to love them with a fierce passion, spoiling them thoroughly by granting them their every wish no matter how great or small.

Yes, life for Lord Sparda was perfect. He had his power, his sons, his kingdom, and a bright future lay ahead of him.

What more could he possibly want?

TBC

Don't forget to read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry.

Chapter 2

Dante cursed as stomped down an empty street in an abandoned town. Anger radiated from him in waves.

His encounter with his target had not gone as he had wished.

He had been searching for that woman 'Mary' – the daughter of the traitorous bastard Arkham - from one desolate town to another for hours without much success. Finally he had tracked her through one of her alias names 'Lady' to an old religious community and found her hiding in a safe house at the outskirts of an abandoned town he hadn't bothered to find out its name.

The half devil prince had busted in through the doors of her hideaway eager to beat the shit out of her and then commence with some much deserved fun.

Only to then realize that she had been prepared for his arrival.

There had been ambushes, traps and mazes all around the place (not to mention that the bitch had been equipped with some sort of customized rocket launcher) and he had had to side step each and every one to get to her.

In the end he had been so pissed off at being led around that the instant he cornered her in one of the many identical sparse rooms he lost his mood for play and instantly severed her head from shoulders. The sight of her rolling head had only brought the smallest inkling of satisfaction to his dour mood. He would have much rather preferred to take her first before killing her (Despite her bitchiness she had been a looker).

Oh well. Now with that out of the way it was time to move on to the next order of business; hunting down and killing the humans that had harbored the trollop.

They weren't particularly difficult to find. He found the morons cowering in some dilapidated church praying for salvation.

What a bunch of idiots!

When it comes to one of the sons of Sparda there is NO SALVATION!

Dante grinned sadistically and drew Rebellion as he kicked open the huge wooden doors leading into the cathedral. The sound echoed through the vast structure with a deafening bang. But much to Dante's surprise, none of the worshipers rose to run. The zealots simply remained down on their filthy knees reciting empty words with urgency despite the fact that one of the royal princes was standing at their doorstep ready to kill them.

A little disappointed at being denied a nice old fashioned human safari hunt Dante shrugged and moved in to finish them off quickly.

"Damn it!" a voice suddenly cursed. "RUN YOU IDIOTS!"

Dante was startled to hear the sound of footsteps coming from behind him.

He tried to turn to confront the person behind him, but was instantly met with the bottom soles of the new arrival's boots.

The other had kicked him, HARD!

Dante went flying across the vast chamber over the kneeling congregation's heads to bounce off the wall at the front of the church and collapse in an undignified heap at the bottom of the altar.

Silence descended across the hall as the worshipers ceased their prayer in horrified shock. Their eyes were wide and their bodies' trembling.

The royal prince, the terror that reigns over the land and son of the supreme overlord of all that was demonic, had been struck!

And by one of their own, no less!

Good Lord Almighty, what has that idiotic boy done!

The silver haired man was stunned, to say the least.

Dante remained where he was for a few seconds before rising to his feet- still clutching Rebellion- to confront his aggressor. But the moment he laid eyes on the other he felt them widen in shock.

There, standing at the back of the church donned in denim, was a handsome, slim young man with fierce blue eyes, white hair, and a demonic right arm.

A hybrid!

Dante was absolutely stunned. Never before in his life had he ever seen another hybrid aside from Vergil and himself. According to his father's laws; all hybrids were immediately killed from birth and never allowed the chance to take their first breaths. And here he was, looking at one which not only had managed to reach a good age well into his teens, but was also drop dead gorgeous.

The other was slender, of a fairly good height, with long legs, narrow waist, flawless pale skin, and a chiseled face. He was simply put; beautiful. He possessed almost a feminine-like beauty that would rival anyone. And Dante might have still stood there longer, ogling the handsome young man, had the other not spoken up in a strong commanding voice.

"Everyone, get out of here. I'll keep him busy."

Dante broke his reverie to see the previously motionless crowd stand up and start running out, nearly tripping over each other in their panic and fear. And each and every one of those ingrates cursed the boy as they passed him while they tried to make their escape.

"Damn you Nero…""…You've doomed us all…""…hit the half blood prince…""…he'll kill everyone…""…your fault, Nero…"

'So, his name is Nero.' The silver haired man thought as he listened to the fools rush out.

The other young hybrid, Nero, ignored their insults; his entire focus was on the red clad prince. Dante-likewise-was staring back at the young man with an intensity he had graced on no one else.

'He wants to fight, does he? This punk has some guts,' he thought as he lifted Rebellion, 'But I bet he's nothing but a pushover.'

Once the last of the ungrateful idiots was out Nero pulled out his gun and aimed it at his opponent.

Dante smirked.

"You sure you wanna take me on brat?" Dante taunted.

"

"I hope you brought a coffin with you." He said as he lifted Rebellion.

The kid snorted.

"Bring your own."

A solicitous grin broke on Dante face. Tightening his grip on Rebellion's hilt Dante surged into battle.

15 Minutes Later

'FUCK!' was the prevalent thought in the red clad twin's mind.

They had been going at it for 15 minutes and he still hadn't managed to break the kid down. And, frankly, Dante was impressed. He had seriously underestimated the little brat. Most of his opponents didn't last long against him, usually going down in the first minute. But this guy was holding his own despite the fact that all he had was a revolver and a nifty devil arm.

A devil arm that was starting to piss him off!

Every time he would try to attack with rebellion the younger would counter it with his devil arm and try to strike back, but Dante would quickly step away before any serious blows took.

"Come on kid, is that the best you can do?" he tried to provoke the younger male as he sidestepped his attacks.

"Shut up bastard." The other gritted.

The other so far had managed to keep up with the younger Sparda's speed, agility, and strength despite being so under equipped. And Dante was starting to get tired of tasting dirt every time the little hellion grabbed him with his devil arm's extension and smash him into the ground hard and repeatedly.

"Is that devil arm trick the only thing you've got?" he taunted as he locked steel with the magic image of the right arm.

The kid smirked.

"Why don't you hold still so I can show it to you better?"

Dante smirked and jumped back.

"No thanks brat," he replied.

He was actually having loads of fun, messing with this kid and teasing him. The fire in those pretty eyes, and the pretty scent of the other were exciting and made Dante's blood boil. None other before had had the audacity to talk back to the devil prince and it was refreshing to meet someone who was completely and entirely un-intimidated by him, and Dante thought it was a shame he would have to kill him.

…Or does he?

Suddenly, Dante was struck with a brilliant idea.

Unexpectedly-and much to the younger man's confusion-he sheathed his sword and stepped back

He stared into baby blue eyes, flashed the young man a brilliantly wicked smile, and cracked his neck before he suddenly burst in a flash of energy and was enveloped by a bright red aura.

He saw the other gasp and try to lift his weapon to fire. But he never got a chance to shoot because the next instant Dante was besides Nero with his fist planted in the young man's stomach. The younger hybrid doubled over and Dante took the opportunity to hit him in the back of the head successfully rendering the other male unconscious.

In the blink of an eye the white haired prince de-triggered and caught the younger one in his arms as he toppled forward.

Silence descended, everything was still.

Dante took the moment to enjoy the feel of the body in his arms. He then carefully lifted the younger man into his arms and cradled him bridal style.

Up close the hybrid was even more stunning then Dante thought. Such a lovely specimen was too beautiful to destroy and too dangerous to allow to go free.

He knew his father and brother were going to protest, but the red clad twin did not care. He would keep Nero. He would place in a lovely gilded cage were only he would appreciate him.

And with the time this young one would come to be his ally, his friend, and his mate.

Dante cradled the unconscious hybrid closer as he began to make his way outside the church.

One thought ran in a continuous loop in his mind.

'Nero, you will be mine!'

TBC

Read and Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry.

Please read the previous warnings

Also read previous chapters so as to understand what is taking place.

Enjoy!

Remember to read and review.

Chapter 3

Dante stared.

Vergil stared back with wide, unbelieving eyes.

Dante slowly turned around and raised his hands in a placating gesture. His brother had just walked in, unannounced, into Dante's room and had caught him in the process of laying down an unconscious – _hybrid_ – young man on the mattress of his king sized bed.

The fact that it was male wasn't the awkward part.

Place the stress on the _hybrid_ part.

He knew what was coming.

He just hoped he could quell the storm that was his brother's temper before the other exploded on him.

"I know what you're going to say, Verg," Dante said in a low voice as though addressing a wild animal that was about to go berserk, and since this was his brother they were talking about, there was a high probability that that might just happen. "I know how both you and dad feel about hybrids, and I know how you are both sticklers for the rules, but I-"

But by then Vergil had finally managed to snap himself out of his shocked stupor to turn his fury on his red clad double.

"What in the name of the nine circles of hell are you thinking?" Vergil yelled in a loud, incredulous voice. "Do you have any idea what you've done? You brought a living, breathing hybrid into our castle when you should have been eradicating his kind?"

The younger twin tried to reply, but his older brother did not allow him.

"What if father saw him?" Vergil continued, "What if he saw you bringing him in? What do you think he'd say?"

Dante looked at his brother, then at Nero, then back again to his brother.

"'Nice catch?'" Dante offered with a nervous smile.

Vergil shot him an un-amused look.

Dante sighed dejectedly. This is exactly why he tried to avoid confrontation with Vergil. It's why he had tried to surreptitiously sneak in with his prize. He knew his brother would love nothing more than to give him grief over the smallest infraction.

But then again, being caught defying one of the apexes conditions regarding their society might not be considered 'a small infraction'.

"Get rid of him." the eldest commanded.

"But I want to keep him, Vergy," Dante protested, going to his unconscious prisoner's side in order to pet the silky, white hair, affectionately. "Look at him, isn't he cute?"

Vergil watched agitatedly, as his brother continued to pet the motionless, younger man with an endearing look on his face. Vergil prayed to whatever gods out there for patience to not throttle his childish sibling.

"You brought him here, under our father's roof, against one of our strictest laws, just because you think he is cute?"

Dante turned to Vergil and nodded enthusiastically like a dullard.

Vergil stood there for a few minutes, seething in abject anger. That quirky little vein in his head was visibly throbbing now.

"Come on, Vergil!"

"No, Dante!" Vergil came forward to tower over his twin. "We have to dispose of him before father returns."

"But, why?" Dante asked stubbornly, rising to his feet in order to face his brother more properly. "We're hybrids and we're here. Why can't pops make an exception for this one as well?"

"Because there's a vast difference between _us_ and _them_," Vergil replied arrogantly.

"What's the difference?"

"We were born and bred for a grand purpose; we are superior. Our existence was intended. His…" Vergil gestured to the denim clad figure, "…was probably a fluke resulting from some poor wench's rape."

Dante snorted, his face twisting in a snide expression.

"Again, I ask…what's the difference?"

"Dante…" Vergil hissed, his voice carrying a subtle warning.

But the younger twin was unaffected, remaining steadfast determined.

"Let's make an exception, just this once."

The blue clad hybrid could feel a migraine coming on. Fighting with Dante always proved to be a prerequisite for some sort cerebral agony.

"No!"

Vergil's eyes were cut glass; sharp and cold, Dante's eyes were the opposite; a hot, blazing inferno.

This was how it always was between them, especially when they fought. They were stubborn, never wanting to be the first one to back down.

Their eyes locked on each other's, unwavering. So busy was each man in trying to stare the other one down that they missed the movement coming from whence the unconscious subject of their discourse lay on top of the bed.

After a lengthy silent session, they both relented. Then both began to speak simultaneously.

"But I want this-" Dante began again.

"There will not be a discussion about this!" Vergil persisted trying to raise his voice above his brother's own jabbering, "We must-"

Just as they had suddenly begun, they also suddenly ceased.

Vergil went still.

Dante had also turned uncharacteristically quiet.

For both men were experiencing the same unexpected phenomenon.

A hand had suddenly materialized to gently tangle in Dante's hair, another in Vergil's. Their similar expressions mirrored each other's surprise and confusion.

Both men slowly turned to see that the once unconscious figure that had been lying prone on the bed, was now sitting up with his knees beneath him, facing them, and peering at them from beneath lowered lashes. He had each hand sifting soothingly in their white locks. His eyes half-mast, and pretty, pink lips slightly parted.

The twins were struck mute.

Lying like that with that sensually seductive half awake look on his face, the princes shared the same thought.

The boy looked utterly bewitching.

And then came…

…the resounding _CRACK_!

Their skulls came smashing together in a painful collision, their craniums bouncing off each other's hard noggins as pain exploded in their heads, and their visions swam in a kaleidoscope of duos and trios. Each twin reached up to hold his aching skull as they faltered and swayed on their feet.

The princes rendered briefly incapacitated, Nero jumped off the bed, ran towards the bedroom door, swung it open, and disappeared into the hallway.

TBC

I hope you like how things are progressing so far.

Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry.

Sorry for the long wait. Those whom have read my other DMC stories probably already know the reason behind my long absence.

For those who don't, well, my reason is that I had been depressed for a while and have only started to regain my zest for writing. I'm still a bit melancholic but I am getting better. I hope my sad state hasn't affected my writing and made it even more illegible than usual.

Please read and review.

Chapter 4

There were endless corridors spanning in every direction, each held a multitude of doors. But Nero ignored them and kept running.

He didn't have time to examine them each. He was sure that his little stunt back there had only bought him a few measly seconds before the princes recovered and came after him looking for blood.

And right on cue he heard the sound of a door being flung open and footsteps echoing his own in hot pursuit.

He sped up his pace.

The youth did not know where he was heading. He was running blind in unknown territory while those two behind him were right on their turf. He had to keep moving. The slightest delay could cost him. All that was going through his mind were thoughts of escape and keeping distance between himself and the others.

One on one he may have stood a somewhat good chance against one of the renowned nobilities, but a two on one fight would no doubt lead to his demise. He also didn't have any weapons on him while the other two were fully armed; another debilitating disadvantage.

The halls were vast and high. Daunting in their size and not a single living creature walked in them. Nero fleetingly wondered how come he had not run into anyone in his haste, but he didn't dwell on it as he soon found himself at the end of the hallway he was in. The passageway ended at golden-plated double doors vastly larger then the rest (And that was saying something because the _regular_doors were only 25 feet high while these inlaid doors were a good 35). Without another thought he flung himself through them and quickly closed them behind him. Glancing left and right, he searched for something to barricade the entrance. Right next to where he stood bracing the door he saw an open display case holding a of pair demon armors. Both armors were fully equipped; one of the armors held a sword in one of its gauntlet clad hands, while the other held a spear.

Nero quickly made a grab for the spear wrenching it from the armor and slipping it through the handles of the doors. Immediately after he heard the distinct sound of bodies colliding against the golden paneling, and then, strangely, the sound of double thuds accompanied soon afterwards by loud groans of pain and muttered curses. Nero spared a small smirk at the image of the twin princes bouncing off the enforced doors and landing on their asses before he quickly grabbed the remaining sword from the armor display and turned around to take in his location.

The young hybrid was relieved to see that the chamber he was in was void of any other beings. It wasn't your regular chamber though. It was cavernous in its size, and there were numerous display cases of weapons and armors set against the walls. A large crystal chandelier the size of a bus hung from the ceiling, illuminating the sizable room. In the center, placed slightly in the back, there was a large throne on top of an elevated floor. And a lush, red carpet spread from the bottom of the throne, down the steps, and lead all the way across room to another pair of golden paneled double doors.

That was Nero's objective.

The young man heard something impact heavily with the locked door at his back.

Fuck! The twins were trying to break down the doors. Nero had to leave. FAST!

With the newly acquisitioned weapon in hand, Nero sprung for the other exist.

His devil bringer had just been about to land on one of the knobs when he heard the previously barred doors break open. The next thing Nero knew a hand was on his shoulder before he was flung across the chamber to land heavily in the center.

The white haired youth quickly climbed to his feet to face his opponents, the pilfered sword raised and ready for any attack.

Standing in front of him at his previous escape route was the blue clad twin. To his right blocking the way they had come from, and the one whom had brought him here, was the red clad twin. And both men had their swords drawn, but, surprisingly, not raised.

Still, the odds did not look good for Nero, but the young man refused to go down without a fight.

His body vibrated with tension, his eyes not leaving either of those of his opponents. It did not elude him that the chances of him coming out of this alive were slim. But he refused to show weakness or fear. If those two bastards wanted a fight Nero would give them one.

"Cool down kid," the red twin said, his voice low and soothing, and his free hand raised in a placating manner. "We are not going to hurt you."

Nero snorted.

Yeah, like he was going to believe that! The stories of the royal princes' cruelties and exploits were notorious among both humans and demons alike. It was said that if you ever found yourself the object of their focus consider yourself a dead man.

"_He_ might not want to hurt you," replied the blue twin suddenly echoing his thoughts. "But _I_ certainly am entertaining the notion."

The red one threw his double a scathing look before turning his sights back on the boy.

"Listen, we really don't mean you any harm." He repeated. "And I won't allow him to hurt you." He gestured towards his sibling.

The red one took a half step forward towards Nero.

"Stay right were you are," Nero growled taking a step back.

There was a good deal of distance between him and the other two, but he recalled the red one's speed from their battle back in the city of Fortuna and how the blue one had managed to get from the door to him across the chamber in time to foil his escape attempt. He wasn't going to take any chances.

"Come on kid, lower your weapon," the red prince pleaded. "Let's take this somewhere else at least. The royal reception chamber really isn't the best place to be doing this. It might be empty now, but any minute our dad could waltz in and see us like this. And let me tell you; he won't be as nice and as accommodating to your presence here like I am."

The blue prince snorted.

"You've got that right at least, brother."

The youth's heart skipped a beat. The king! That's exactly what Nero needed right now, he thought sarcastically and with a hint of dread, for the scourge of the earth to come in and slaughter him. Not that these two were any better. He doubted whether the sons were any better than their father.

Nero weighed his options.

If he fought these two he would lose and either get captured again or get outright killed. If he surrendered, he would still get captured and still possibly be killed.

Neither of those options appealed to him.

He needed to escape.

Surreptitiously, without allowing the brothers to know of his intentions, he let his eyes roam across the vast chamber, desperately seeking another escape route.

There! At the back of the chamber to his left was a smaller door that he had missed the first time. It was passed the throne to its left. But it was also quite a distance. If Nero made a dash for it as he was he would be instantly caught.

He needed a distraction.

His eyes landed on an enormous link of chain directly to his left. It came from above and was held to the wall with a massive bolt.

Nero internally grinned.

"Okay then," Nero replied with a sigh feigning acquiescence. "I guess I have no choice. I'll come with you."

The red prince smiled in relief while the blue prince's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Great!" the red noble said, "Just toss the sword aside first and then we'll take you back to my chambers where it's safe."

Nero relaxed his stance and held the sword in a non-threatening manner.

The moment he sensed his captors relax he immediately tossed the blade to his left with a powerful throw. Many things then happened simultaneously. The sword broke the chain and sent the chandelier it had been previously supporting plummeting down. Nero sent his Devil Bringer up to grab the falling chandelier and with equal opposite forces pulled himself high up backwards into the air while simultaneously hurling down the crystal chandelier with extra force. The crystal fixture struck the ground with such impact it sent thousands of shards of sharp crystals flying like shrapnel from a bomb.

The twins, although had witnessed the boy's stunt, had been unable to stop him and were forced to spring back in order to avoid being crushed under the heavy fixture. They both managed to get away but not without being peppered with the sharp shards.

The boy landed neatly a good way back right at the foot of the door. He grinned smugly and turned to quickly make his exist.

The smugness was short-lived though.

Nero had barely managed to enjoy his little victory when he flung open the panel and ran right into a hard muscular body clad in royal purple. He staggered and nearly went toppling backwards into the room only for a pair of strong arms to come wrapping around him steadying him and pulling him into a solid chest.

The youth glanced up to see who it was he ran into – ready to fight – and he paled in terror.

Holding him immobile in his grasp was none other than Sparda himself.

TBC

Well? What do you think?

Good, bad, take your medication?

Please give me you opinion.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry.

I'm back with chapter 5. Thank you everyone who reviewed and I hope you like this chapter as much as the last.

This chapter didn't turn out dark as I had intended; I hope you won't be disappointed.

Chapter 5

The sound of a loud thunderous crash reverberated throughout the semi empty castle. Sparda had not been so much as surprised as much as he felt inconvenienced and irritated. The devil king rolled his eyes and changed his initial course from the library to the reception chamber and the source of the noise.

No doubt another fight had erupted between his sons, he thought. He knew fully well how easy those two clashed together and how quickly their fights escalated into full out blood baths. They were probably tearing the room they were in apart right now and he berated himself for dismissing all the servants early for the day; now there would be no one to clean up whatever mess those two hellions had caused.

The elder walked towards the side entrance, reached for the handle, and prepared himself to be greeted with massive property damage and to yell at his offspring.

But he never got the opportunity.

Suddenly, the door was wrenched open and the monarch found himself getting barreled in to by a head of silver hair. He and the other had nearly gone tumbling down, but Sparda was quick to recover and quicker in grabbing the other to steady him.

At first the older man had thought that the person in his arms was one of his sons but that was instantly amended on getting a better look.

And he found himself taken back in surprise.

The youth in his arms was NOT Dante, and most certainly NOT Vergil.

He had still been staring owlishly down at the young man who was staring right back, and appeared petrified, in his arms when he heard footsteps coming from the chamber.

*/*

Dante and Vergil quickly scrambled into view looking worse for wear. Both were covered in bleeding cuts, their clothes torn, and what looked like glass shards glittered in their attire and in their hair.

They had hastily recovered from the boy's ambush and quickly gave chase, ready to resume pursuing their target. But both instantly froze upon reaching the door. Their father was in the entryway. He had the young man in his grasp. Confusion was evident on his finely chiseled face.

The scene was so odd that for several moments no one moved or said anything.

And the eldest of the quartet had still been gawking, confused, when arms slowly rose to wrap around his middle.

*/*

Nero could truly say that he now understood what was meant by the old idiom 'Stuck between a rock and a hard place'.

In front of him, holding him immobile was Sparda. To his back, standing a little distance behind, were the twins.

All escape routes were blocked. He was unarmed, outnumbered, and the king was holding him tightly to his chest.

The youth quietly sighed.

He knew what he had to do.

There was only one action to take in a situation like this when your enemies have you surrounded…and he was not looking forward to it.

Nero lifted his arms and wrapped them around Sparda.

*/*

The older man, startled, glanced down at the slim figure in his arms.

The youth had raised his arms and wrapped them around his middle in a semblance of an embrace.

*/*

Nero gave the Lord of Demons one regretful look before suddenly heaving the man over his head and suplexing him right into the twins. All three royalties yelped exclamations of surprise and went down in an undignified pile.

Nero didn't linger and didn't even bother to turn around to glance over his shoulder. He just dashed off as fast as his long legs could take him, all the while taking score in his head.

First he had kicked the red prince in the face back in Fortuna. Second, upon waking up in a strange location he had knocked both princes' heads together. Third, he had brought down a chandelier on said princes and sliced them bloody with fragments of glass. And finally, he had just suplexed the king right into his sons.

Yup, Nero was a dead man.

But then again he had been a dead man since the moment he had he struck the prince, so all other infractions were really moot. He was going to die either way. Adding to his tally of unforgivable offenses wasn't going to change things much.

It wasn't like they could bury him twice, could they?

So the young man just kept running as though the devil was on his heels, because right now that was a close as becoming literally true as ever.

Unfortunately this was not to be another long drawn out pursuit as before.

Twenty yards into his run and the youth felt a heavy weight collide with him, bringing him down. He tried to fight back, to push off his aggressor, but hands grabbed his wrists twisting them behind his back and immobilizing him.

Nero tried to struggle out of the hold but it was useless. The grip held him tight and pressed him down harder into the floor. When his struggles wouldn't relent, the hands holding him pulled his arms painfully upwards towards his neck.

With the silent implied threat of broken arms Nero ceased, and resigned himself to defeat and death. It wasn't the threat of pain that made him quit though. There just was no way he could fight them all, no way to outrun them, and no way to defend himself. His struggles were futile.

Death was inevitable.

He just hoped that his end would be swift.

/*/

"Dante, Vergil, care to explain all of this?" Sparda's smooth, calm voice asked as he rose to his feet and helped Vergil up.

"Um…" Dante stammered as he shifted slightly from on top of the restrained boy he was straddling. His mind raced to find a plausible story so as to avoid punishment, getting a lecture, and having his new toy snatched away from him. "Well…you see…"

"Dante found a hybrid and wants to keep him." Vergil quickly spilled out.

"What?" Sparda's eyes widened and he halted dusting down his coat to stare at the Dante and then down at the young man he was pinning.

"Way to tattle on me, Verg." Dante said, scowling at his brother.

"Is this true?" the patriarch turned to the youngest twin.

Dante smiled nervously.

"Yeah…sort of…"

The king was silent for a few moments, staring incredulously at Dante, before he began to talk.

"Dante, I have to say that you have done a lot of questionable things in the past," Sparda began his voice holding anger and reproach, "but this…this…"

"Come on dad," Dante interrupted. "Please let me keep him. He won't be any trouble, I won't let him become trouble, and I promise no one will have to know that he's here." The red twin begged as though he was asking his father to keep a pet instead of a person. "Also, if you let me keep him I'll stop shirking my duties and stop sleeping with human females; I know how you don't like that and how you've been pestering me into giving their kind up."

Sparda was not swayed by his son's vows.

"You know the law, Dante," he stated. "Hybrids are not allowed to exist. We can't risk having an uprising or mixed loyalties."

"I'll make him loyal to me," Dante quickly promised.

"Fat chance," the subject of their argument spoke up from beneath the red twin.

"SHH! Stay out of this sweetie," Dante cooed as he petted the soft white hair of the younger. "Your mate is trying to talk."

"_**YOUR WHAT?**_" the males exploded unanimously. Nero's angered voice being the loudest and overriding the other two's incredulous notes.

Dante winced. Crap! He hadn't been intending to let the others know of his intentions early on. But the cat was out of the bag and there was nothing he could do now besides damage control.

"No Dante! Absolutely not!" Sparda exclaimed angrily. "You really expect to make him your mate?"

"Eventually," the red prince answered.

The king's face was a mixture of disbelief and incredulous.

"Is he the reason why you two are like this?" he gestured towards the twin's ragged forms.

Dante and Vergil coughed in unison to hide their embarrassment, but affirmed.

"And you still want to keep the guy who not only did this to you both," he said gesturing back to the duo's state, "But just tossed me into you a minute ago?"

"I agree with his highness; Liege Bastard," Nero suddenly growled surprising them. "I won't be your mate! Be a good scum-spawned-halfwit-poor-excuse-for-a-sentient-being and listen to your father."

Sparda snorted.

"Even the boy agrees with me in his own subtle way."

"He'll change his mind." Dante said.

"No I won't!" Nero parried.

"And what are you to do with him anyway?" Sparda continued.

"How about letting me go?" the boy offered, his voice steady and unwavering as he began to struggle for freedom again, though no one was really listening to him.

Dante though, broke out in a wicked smirk at his father's question.

"It would actually be easier to say: _what won't I do to him!_"

Nero frowned, missing the gist of the younger twin's mischievous comment.

"What the hell do you mean by 'what you won't do to me'?" He asked, sincerely confused, as he was a bit naïve in the ways of innuendo and visceral pleasures.

The three nobles were slightly taken aback by this genuine show of vestal purity. Sparda was staring at the boy with an inscrutable look on his face while Dante had drifted off in some dirty fantasies of how to taint the boy. What luck! The kid was virginal! Oh the things Dante would teach him! Would _do_ to him! But it was Vergil whom finally answered him, bending down so as to better look into the young captive's innocent face.

"It means he wants to shag you." He said as a matter-of-fact.

The boy frowned, his struggles stopped momentarily as he contemplated the blue twin's words. They finally widened in comprehension and he resumed fighting against his captive with extra vigor.

"Oh hell no!" he exclaimed vehemently. "Keep your diseased dick to yourself."

"He won't be any trouble," Dante persisted, ignoring the other's protests, and not loosening his grip. "He's actually very tame."

"I'll wait till you fall asleep then cut your throat out," the younger growled. Sparda turned back to Dante with a raised eyebrow, but it was again Vergil who spoke as a smirk adorned his face.

"Well in that case, maybe we should keep him," Vergil supplied helpfully. "Let him stay in Dante's room and where he keeps his many shiny weapons. I'm sure brother will be just fine." He sounded enthusiastic.

The prick!

Dante quickly slapped one hand around his captive's mouth to stop him from talking more and burying himself deeper.

"Would you be quiet and let me talk." He hissed into Nero's ear. "With any luck I can convince him to let you live and to stay with me."

The young boy bit the hand silencing him with sharp teeth.

Dante yelped and snatched it back.

"I'd rather die than be with you!" he declared vehemently.

"Now, now, don't be hasty; consider your plan to kill him in his sleep again." Vergil encouraged only for his father to slap on the back of the head.

"Don't give him any ideas."

After having ascertained that the younger wasn't going to be able to make a break for freedom, Dante climbed to his feet before pulling the other up with him. With both captive and captor now standing Dante turned them to face his father.

"Come on, what do you say, dad?" Dante pleaded again. "I promise he won't be any trouble…I'll watch him like a hawk."

Sparda was studying the boy, still debating what to do, when Vergil said something that shocked both him and his twin.

"Let him stay." The blue double said.

"Verg?" his father asked.

Dante's eyes widened. Vergil was actually supporting him? That was most unheard of.

"I say it would be an excellent lesson in responsibility for Dante if he were to keep another hybrid in his company." The blue twin said. "That and he promised to uphold all his duties and to not push them on me or on others whenever he feels like being lazy as he was in the habit of doing before. And…" he decided to add, "…he will also promise from hence on to put on a perfect image of our status in front of our subjects."

Dante was so busy gaping at his brother's efforts at supporting him that he missed the curious way Vergil was studying the boy in his arms and the contemplative look on Nero's face as the other tried to gauge out Vergil's thoughts.

Dante snapped himself out of his stupor and turned back to his father with a hopeful look on his face.

Sparda remained quiet for several long moments, his eyes narrowed behind the monocle in contemplation.

Both princes and their captive held their tongues in anticipation.

The silence stretched for so long that Dante was sure his father was going to say no.

"Fine," the king sighed in resignation. "You may keep him."

TBC

I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't to your liking. I just figured out that I screwed myself over when I introduced Sparda into the equation from the previous chapter because I really have no clue how the guy would react in such a situation. If anyone has better ideas for how I should have portrayed Dante and Vergil's father please tell me.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don t own Devil May Cry.

Long time no squeak!

Sorry it's taking me so long to update. I hope this extra long, extra twisted chapter makes up for it.

Warning: This chapter contains a disturbing threesome incest pairing (See chapter one for clarification). If you are squeamish please turn away right now.

Chapter 6

The chamber door opened and the blue glow ensconcing it faded before remerging again as the half devil prince quickly closed it behind him.

"Good morning, love." Dante greeted cheerfully. "How are we doing today?"

The punch had the white haired royal stumbling back to bounce off the magical barrier that kept its occupant trapped.

"Just peachy," Nero said as he rubbed his Demon Bringer. By the gods that idiot had a thick skull! "Now if I can have a dull blade to castrate you with I think I can elevate my mood from sour to amiable."

Dante shook his head and straightened himself back up. He turned back to his pet with that same irritating smile he had been honoring him with for the past 2 weeks of his captivity.

"Glad to hear, but I'm afraid the castration bit will not do since you'll see that you'll come to like that part of me later."

Nero snorted.

"I highly doubt that." He said as he turned his back on the prince and walked back to sit at the window which looked over a ravine.

Dante strolled towards the younger man till he was standing behind him.

"You must get bored being cooped up here all the time."

"Gee! I wonder whose fault is that?" the boy replied sarcastically without bothering to turn around.

"I would let you out," Dante tried to lay his hand on the youth's shoulder only to be instantly shrugged off. "But I m afraid that until I m sure that you won't try to escape that'll be out of the question."

Nero didn't say anything and still refused to face his captor.

Dante didn't take this too seriously as he knew that that would be the attitude his little pet would adopt until he managed to tame him. So he decided to bide his time. He turned and walked to plunk himself on top the large four poster bed of the holding room that had been assigned to the young hybrid.

"You know I bet you'd like me if you got to know me better." He said as lavished in the soft sheets. "So why don't we get to know each other?" He caressed the covers next to him, a lascivious look on his face. The younger hybrid shuddered and kept his gaze resolutely outwards, astonishingly immune to the noble's charms.

"Why don't you tell me something about yourself," Dante began undeterred. "What were you doing with those humans?"

The boy didn't reply.

"Why were you protecting them?"

Still nothing.

"Don't you find me attractive in the least?"

Quiet.  
Nero contemplated jumping out the window just to get away from the other's incessant questions.

When he had first been brought here he had contemplated escaping out through the aforementioned window of his chamber as it was unbarred and unsealed by the spell blocking his door. But one good look outside and he had quickly changed his mind. Apparently, he had misjudged the size and location of Sparda's castle. True it was colossal in size, but it was also situated dead center in the middle of a seemingly bottomless ravine and from what he could see the only way in and out of the palace was through a stone bridge that spanned from the front entrance across to the land.

Escape would be quite difficult unless he somehow he mastered the art of flying. He also briefly indulged in the idea of tossing the red prince out the window but knew it would not serve to rid him of his problems as he would still be trapped here and would no doubt have to face the wrath of the rest of the house Well, all maybe expect the other prince Vergil. He seemed keen on the idea of Nero driving a steal bar through his brother.

Speaking of problems, Dante was still nattering away at something, but Nero was resolute in ignoring the royal.

That is until he heard the other momentarily cease talking to utter a very frightening phrase.

"Well I guess if you don't want to talk we can cut straight right to the sex," the other said as he slowly began to unzip his leather shirt, a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

Upon hearing the sound of a zipper Nero blanched and quickly acquiesced.

"Fine, fine, I'll talk!" he said while rising quickly to step aside and put some further distance between him and the other, "Just keep your clothes on!"

Dante smirked and ceased undressing, but he didn't bother zipping his shirt up and kept his muscular chest exposed. Some eye candy wouldn't hurt in the long pursuit of trying to garner some of the other's interest.

"I thought you might change your mind." He said as he watched Nero regained his seat at the window hesitantly. "So? Talk!

Where you their pet guard? Why bother protecting them? Why bother at all?" Dante laid back on the soft mattress, his hands behind his head as he gazed at the ceiling. "I mean from what I saw they didn't exactly appreciate your help back there. Back there you'd just saved their asses from a royal slaughtering and all they did was spit at you as they ran with their tails between their legs. So why bother hiding them?"

Nero glared at Dante, at first not answering, before finally sighing and deigning to speak.

"They took me in and raised me after my mother died." The youth said with a hard look. "That's all you're getting out of me."

Nero tried to turn away only for a calloused hand to suddenly seize his chin and turn him back to gaze at blue eyes. Startled, the younger man found himself trapped against the frame of the window with no where to retreat.

.Dante smirked into wide blue eyes

"That will do " he said before releasing the other, " for now."

The hybrid prince smiled and turned towards the door to leave.

"I'll be talking to you again soon." The blue barrier dropped momentarily as he opened the door.

"Behave until I get back, okay pookie?" he said as he quickly ducked outside, dodging the night stand that had been tossed at him.

The hybrid prince chuckled and strolled down the long hall, whistling as he went.

Progress, not much, but better than before.

It had been worth finishing all his duties for once. True, he had rushed most of his assignments but they got done, that was the important thing. Although knowing Vergil the prick would probably review his work to try and find some fault in them to badger Dante about, but then again that was part of the deal if he wanted to keep Nero around.

Speaking of duties, he'd best look for his father and report today's work before heading in to bed.

The young prince walked down the manor, ignoring the bowing quivering servants, till finally he found himself in front of a pair of large, beautifully crafted double doors, the only ones in the vast hallway.

He quietly cracked open the entrance to see his objective lying asleep in bed under the covers with his bare chest revealed in the pale moonlight seeping in across the room through the open windows. He smirked wickedly and entered, silently closing the door behind him as he made his way in. Once he was standing right next to the bed he grinned wickedly before carelessly tossing himself on top of the mattress.

The sleeping occupant that had been previously slumbering peacefully sat up wide eyed, startled, with a dagger in his hand poised at the ready. Once the blue orbs found the object of the disturbance they narrowed in agitation before tossing away the dagger and glaring at the prince.

"Dante, how many times must I tell you not to do that?" Sparda reprimanded angrily.

Dante was too busy laughing his head off to acknowledge the question.

Sparda growled before grabbing his son, pushing him forcibly down on his back, and grabbing a pillow to smother him with.

The muffled laughter continued before Dante retaliated and the two began playfully tussling on top of the bed. Once exhausted they lay down side to side with goofy smiles adorning their faces.

"Did you finish all your assignments?" Sparda asked after a few moments of comfortable silence had passed.

"Yeah," Dante answered as he moved in closer to wrap an arm around his father's bare chest. "Nothing Vergil can give me any grief about."

Sparda snorted.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Your brother can be quite anal at times."

The younger man giggled.

Sparda lightly slapped the back of his son's head.

"I didn't mean it like that, you little perv."

Dante continued to snicker.

"Right, right." He replied in a disbelieving tone.

Sparda rolled his eyes, secretly glad no one was around to view him indulging in such human-like un-regal gestures.

"I'm just saying that your brother can be quite meticulous. He sets appropriate examples of what sort of behavior we should all strive for as the ruling class," he said. "And I'm not just saying that because I'm slightly scared of him."

Both royals shared an understanding glance before both simultaneously breaking down in laughter.

"THERE YOU ARE!" A voice suddenly bellowed across the dark chamber interrupting their mirth. Later both Dante and Sparda would ruefully admit that they both had had to suppress girlish squeals of fear at the Vergil's surprise entrance.

Vergil stood in the doorway; legs firmly set apart, arms crossed at the chest, and an ever constant frown on his face.

He was in complete 'consummate dignified ass' mode.

"I've been looking all over for you."

Dante groaned and buried his face in his father's chest in a futile attempt to hide from his overbearing brother.

"What do you want, Vergil?" came the muffled question.

Vergil slammed the door close behind him and marched right up to his cowering sibling.

"I just went over your work " Vergil started.

Dante moaned. "Of course you did." He muttered under his breath, careful to only allow their father to hear him, who - judging by his smirk - did hear.

" And, frankly, it's appalling." Vergil continued. "Just because it's done, Dante, it doesn't mean that it can't be done well. That's why you are going to redo it now before heading in to bed."

Dante whimpered and raised his head to give his father a pleading look.

Sympathizing with his son's Dante's, that is plight Sparda tried to intervene.

"Work can wait, Vergil." Sparda began. "Why don't you just forget about responsibilities for a while and just relax. I'm sure it's nothing that can't wait till tomorrow."

Vergil scoffed, already sensing it to be a lost cause, he turned around to leave. But before he could get far, Sparda reached out with a lightning quick movement and grabbed him by the arm to pull him onto the bed where he pinned him between himself and Dante.

"Let go of me this instant you overgrown fledglings." Vergil tried to escape, but the combined efforts of both Dante and their father rendered his struggles fruitless. Soon, he grew tired and just laid down obediently between them with an annoyed huff.

Sparda smirked and affectionately nuzzled his eldest son's hair while Dante's arms circled around his brother's torso to further entrap him.

"See! This isn't so bad, is it?"

Vergil didn't reply, remaining stubbornly quiet.

Dante smirked and nuzzled his brother's neck while his hands tried to delve beneath the blue shirt and black vest in search for warm skin.

Vergil shuddered, not in disgust, and tried to move away, and after a few struggles managed to disentangle himself from between them to scamper across to his father's other side and thus away from Dante.

Dante pouted in disappointment and crawled to lie against Sparda's side. Laying his head on the broad chest, he began drawing invisible circles on the hard pectorals; all the while shooting his brother mischievous looks.

Sparda viewed all this with amusement, neither speaking nor moving, but allowing his son to do as he pleased. He continued the apathetic act even when his youngest reared up enticingly close, bringing their faces within centimeters of each other, and glided his lips across his own. He even remained motionless when a wicked tongue sneaked out and ran across his lips before entering his mouth. The kiss was nice, sweet, and brief for Dante soon pulled back in order to gaze teasingly at his brother.

For his part, Vergil found himself fascinated, but still trying to remain stubbornly aloof. That was until Dante began laying kisses across their father's chest, nipping at the flesh, teasing nipples, before slowly descending towards another objective.

Before the hybrid could unveil his prize, a strong hand grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head back up. Dante found himself staring into the cold hard eyes of his double.

"Decided you wanted to play?" the youngest teased.

Vergil growled menacingly before crushing their lips together. The kiss was not the soft one the other had shared with their sire. Instead it was cruel, hard, and punishing. Only when the need for air became dire did he break the kiss, but soon they resumed accompanied by hungry hands that roamed and stripped each other's clothes in their wake, completely ignoring the elder's presence.

Sparda did not take this into offense. He merely laid back to watch his two sons hungrily devour each other above him. They were truly a wondrous sight together, but still not as wondrous as when they were both finally naked and laying on either side of him.

Their mouths were hot and flurried, raining kisses all over his torso; licking, nipping, biting, sucking, blowing doing things that sent his blood boiling and his erection aching. And it only got hotter when both wet orifices attacked said erection and lavished it with their mutual attentions. The feel of the hot tongues licking his hard shaft was divine and made him want to gasp, but he refrained from doing so, merely laying back and feigning indifference. The tactic proved most fruitful as it had both his sons perceiving it as a challenge. The twins halted their ministrations momentarily and gave their father an inquisitive look before turning to each other and sharing a secret message between them. Once the secret trivia was exchanged they upped the ante.

So while Sparda leaned back with his hands behind his head, the complete picture of indolence, the twins attacked his cock with a flourish. Their naked bodies lay face down next to each other glowing faintly in the moonlight. Between their father's robust thighs their mouths suckled at the turgid flesh that had sired them. Skillful tongues glided up and down the rigid flesh in parallel lines on either side of the large shaft. One set of lips Dante's wrapped around the bulbous head while another Vergil's suckled at the base right where they began before descending, skimming down all the way, to suck at the base of the shaft. Their hands were not stationary, but instead they caressed sensitive inner thighs and squeezed ample balls. The teasing was exquisite but Sparda remained steadfast composed, not revealing how maddeningly pleasurable the sensations were.

The twins switched places, this time with Vergil lavishing the mushroom shaped head with his tongue, lashing at it with the wet appendage with the strikes of a whip while Dante adoring the shaft, paying particular attention to the large vein supplying the monstrous girth with vast amounts of blood. Sparda now found it harder to stay composed as the twins also began to use their teeth, menacingly skimming their pearly whites across the tender skin in mock threat. The demon sovereign had to use all his will power in order to remain stoic. But he still couldn't suppress the gasp that escaped from his parted lips when both hot young mouths molded around the head of his shaft to collect his seed as he came.

The king relaxed and took his sons between his arms when they moved to lie down next to him. When they each advanced for a kiss him he was surprised to find himself held down by the shoulders by both offspring and being rewarded with a mouthful of his own semen as each attached himself to his lips. Being double teamed with no choice Sparda swallowed his own cum before shooting each twin an annoyed look.

The twins chuckled and ignored him, preferring to nibble at his jaw and neck. Their hands roamed the muscular body, their legs entwined with his own as they rubbed their hard dicks against his thighs.

Sparda growled at their insolence, his basic instincts suddenly reared in an aggressive, primitive need to assert his dominance. He crashed the slimmer bodies to him own before biting viciously into each of his sons' necks. The twins growled back and tried to reciprocate, only to fail miserably as their own instincts urged them to submit. Once each male was properly marked with signs of ownership Sparda rose, tossed Dante on top of Vergil before descending upon them both.

Each twin thought about trying to struggle but their instincts failed them again. Instead it urged them to expose themselves to the dominant male. The incessant need to get on all fours and offer their asses was so prevalent that they could do nothing but moan like bitches in heat and take the assault.

The night passed in this manner of animalistic rut. Sparda grabbed the shapely hips and fucked Dante's unprepared hole dry. The powerful thrusts rocked the slimmer body and trapped erection against his brother's till completion. Once done with him Sparda would pull out, part Vergil long legs from beneath Dante without removing the other, and plunge in without any preparation either to give the poor tight hole the same treatment.

While Sparda growled in guttural ecstasy the twins could only moan and scream, both in pain and pleasure. The sensation of the merciless length slamming into them, stabbing their insides and rendering the tender flesh of their orifices apart sent them into higher planes of visceral pleasure.

Finally after hours of mindless copulation the three bodies collapsed upon the soiled sheets. Their bodies glistened with sweat and other fluids and their chests heaved with the burden of breathing. Once their heartbeats returned to some semblance of normal the two slighter bodies curled up next to their father, indulging in some soft kissing and nuzzling before the trio drifted off to sleep. TBC

There! Long enough for you?

Teehee, yes that was intended to be a pun!

I did warn you that this story could take a turn to the dark side.

Review? Pretty please?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry.

A little warning first: It has been a long time since I've updated or written anything and I had no one recheck this chapter for grammatical mistakes. Read at your own risk.

Chapter 7

A loud shock ricochet across the vast marble halls and explosions shook the foundations of the castle. Dante rushed out into the garrets where troops were amassing. Spotting his father on top of one of the observation towers he leapt to him in one huge bound. Sparda finished giving out his orders and dismissed his men before turning to his youngest son.

"Yo, pops! What's going on?"

Suddenly multiple explosions rang out on the south side of the castle.

"We're being attacked." Sparda answered while walking to one of the observation decks in order to better see the enemy.

"I know that, I've got eyes and ears," Dante retorted following the elder to also gaze out. "What I meant is who's attacking us?"

A thick fog unusual for this place had descended across the sky and around the castle making visibility difficult and making identifying their aggressors impossible.

Sparda scanned the sky for a few moments searching for something in the thick miasma before suddenly drawing one of his firearms out, pointing it directly up and firing. A loud shriek was heard and a second later a yellow body fell from sky right in the middle of the yard. Soldiers quickly amassed around the dead body anxious to see who their enemy was.

"Dragon riders," Sparda said as he studied the large yellow reptilian body and the smaller crushed blue reptilian rider protruding beneath it from his high vantage point. "And where there is one there are sure many others to follow."

As if on cue the castle suddenly shook as numerous explosions were heard all over the place.

"Dante take some men and go defend the east side of the castle." Sparda commanded as he suddenly triggered into his winged demonic form.

"If you see your brother tell him to head to the western roof, " He instructed in a deep gravelly voice as he motioned some of his men to take on their own demonic personas and take to the sky while others pulled out their guns and projection weapons. "Tell him that the enemy is only an aerial assault type, a ground assault on the castle is virtually impossible, so he's to keep his eyes at the sky."

With that Sparda spread his large leathery wings and took to the skies.

Dante didn't bother to nod; he just turned around ready to collect a group of men and convey his orders when he heard another explosion, but this time it came from the north side of the castle: Where Nero's room was.

A small sense of urgency gripped the hybrid. Nero was trapped in his cell with no way out. Sure the spell around the room would protect him but that still didn't mean that his pet was alright.

Taking a second to think Dante turned to a unit of armored demons waiting for his command.

"Go to the eastern quadrant of the palace. Take the short route." He said. "I'll take the long way around and meat with you there to make sure had gotten through any other way."

The moment the unit left Dante turned and hurried toward Nero's hall.

/

Nero had been lying on his back on the bed staring up at the ceiling in sheer boredom when he heard the first explosion.

"What was that?"

He had sat up and moved over to the window just as he heard another explosion somewhere else close by.

The young hybrid looked out of the window at the foggy horizon straining his eyes and ears for the source. As he peered out over at the gray clouds over the black abyss a shadow sped by outside his room.

"The hell was that?" the young man wondered as he leaned forward on the window sill in order to get a better look.

A moment later there was glaring light in his eyes before he saw a fire ball speeding towards him.

Instinctively the young man leapt back despite the fact that he knew that the magical barrier surrounding his prison would repeal the attack. As expected the fireball erupted on the thin blue magical barrier before diffusing completely, leaving his room and himself unscathed.

"What's going out there?" Nero asked loudly.

As though to answer his question a large body suddenly emerged from the clouds to hover several dozen yards outside his cell window. The yellow dragon spotted Nero, and seeing him unhurt opened its jaw and released another fiery projectile towards the young man.

This time Nero didn't budge, but simply stood motionless watching the pyrokinetics bash uselessly against his prison.

Seeing the young man standing unhurt the dragon rider stared in confusion.

Nero however smirked. This could prove useful in helping him escape he thought. He moved closer to the window and leaned against the marble aperture.

"Is that the best you got, firefly?" the young hybrid taunted as he crossed his arms in a leisurely display of arrogance. "I've had sunburns worse than your little game of acidic phlegm."

The blue rider growled, his carapace like countenance shifted in anger, and he tightened his hands on his dragon's reins.

"Did I hurt your feelings princess?" Nero continued. "Why don't you get off your high bizarre looking horse and come and fight me. Don't worry; I'll try to be gentle with you."

With that the blue rider growled menacingly before savagely kicking heels into his dragon's flanks. The beast gave a terrific roar before launching forward heading right for Nero's cell window.

The creature and its host were huge and as such their combined girth added to their speed and magnitude struck the magical barrier of Nero's room with such force that the spell gave one little flicker of power before erupting into a dull blast.

Nero, who had been leaning against the opposite wall, was completely unharmed and unfazed while the dragon rider and his beast dropped down into the huge crevice surrounding the castle.

The hybrid watched the other disappear over the horizon before turning and moving towards the door. He kicked the wooden aperture and the double doors swung open without resistance and without the young man being blasted back.

He smirked.

"Thanks for the help scales." He chuckled over his shoulder before stepping out and heading out running.

/

Down a lone corridor a thump was heard as large head hit the floor and rolled down leaving behind a long bloody trail before another thump was heard and another smaller head was seen rolling behind it.

"Curse these creatures." Vergil growled as he flicked his sword with a one quick gesture of his wrist to clean Yamato from his foe's blood. "They attack in hordes and bring their filthy beasts into battle with them."

He re-sheathed his weapon before continuing down his path towards where the sounds of battle were raging.

At the end of the bridge spanning between the towers of the castle separate buildings he saw a group of soldiers hurrying down towards the southern vector of the castle where no doubt the initial fighting had started. He was just about to join them when he caught a glimpse of something blue and red disappearing around the corner of another bridge linking the same building he was in just a second ago.

He froze and tilted his head curiously.

"Ah!" was his only thought before a smile broke out on his face.

/

Nero ran down the empty passageways delighted and unbelieving his good luck. Whomever it was that was attacking the place had not only allowed him to escape his godforsaken room, but it had also rendered all the servants of the place preoccupied with the enemy thus leaving most of the place empty and allowing him to move freely without trouble. Another thing was that Nero had also stumbled across the outer chambers which meant that the main gate out of Sparda Castle had to be close by. Nero was almost as good as free, if he only he could find the main gates of the place.

He figured that escaping now was out of the question especially if there's a battle raging on, but if he could lie low until the battle ended he could wait until the gates were reopened later to admit supplies to sneak out.

The boy snuck from room to room until he saw green shrubs poking through one of the window. He dashed down to the other side and sprung open the doors. He found himself outside (finally!) in some tucked away garden in a corner of the palace bordering the massive walls that encircled the entire place.

Perfect! Now all he had to do was walk alongside the stone barrier till he arrived at the main gates.

The poor boy had barely taken a step out on to the stone path when he was suddenly seized from behind and slammed into a nearby wall.

Surprised but not defeated Nero struggled and tried to break free from the hand locking his arms behind his back. But his assailant merely twisted his trapped arms painfully upwards wrenching a pained sound from the boy's lips before pinning him to the wall with his own larger girth.

"Well, well." A familiar voice breathed in the young hybrid's ear.

"What do we have here?" Vergil mused as he pushed up behind his captive a wrapped an arm around his neck.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry.

Chapter 8

"It looks like we have an errant bird that's flown out of its cage."

'Jeez that metaphor was cheesy when I was a kid,' Nero thought privately but didn't say. The younger hybrid instead tried to slip out of the older man's grip only for his assailant to tighten his hold and crush his prisoner between his body and the wall.

"Stop struggling," Vergil ordered as he tightened the other arm secured around his prisoner's neck. "You're not going anywhere."

"Man don't you think you have other things to worry about than an escaped prisoner," the boy gritted out. "Like an attack on your home? Don't you think you should be out there fighting the things blowing up your castle and your men instead of picking a fight with me?"

Vergil smirked not that his prisoner could see.

"Your concern is touching, but our personal guards have everything under control. What I'm more worried about is my brother's pet wondering about free."

The young man growled lowly in his throat.

"So what if I was trying to escape," Nero replied. "As I remember it you were against my being here in the first place when your dimwitted brother dragged me in against my will. You of all people then should have no problem seeing me gone and far away from here. That way I'd go home and you can be free of the abomination."

Vergil scoffed.

"That may be so but at this point your absence would be more upsetting than calming," Vergil replied as he leaned closer to the boy and breathed into his ear.

"For you see ever since you've been here Dante has stopped his daily ritual bringing in and mounting every human and demon female within the vicinity, an unbelievable relief for me. Also one of the stipulations of keeping you here had been that he should mind his duties, which he has done ever since he decided to take you in."

Nero could hear the amusement in the older hybrid's voice as he spoke, the other's warm breath tickling his ear and making him even more uncomfortable.

"So as you see my dear your presence has been surprisingly more beneficial for my mentally challenged sibling than detrimental, and it would not do to have you escaping and ruining what could be the simple buffoon's only purpose for rectifying his behavior."

Nero snorted and rolled his eyes.

"So glad I could be of help." He replied sarcastically.

"Oh, but you are," suddenly Nero felt himself flipped around so that his back was to the wall while his front was crushed to the marble hard front of the blue prince. As if that wasn't unsettling enough he also felt a robust thigh slide between his legs.

A hand rose to wrap around his throat again, only this time it was to slowly massage his neck. His discomfort suddenly trebled.

Vergil's voice became low and sonorous.

"You've been…most helpful."

Nero saw the elder leaning close but there was nothing he could do to stop him, he was completely pinned.

Just as their lips were about to meet a great crash interrupted them. Vergil reared back his head and turned to glance at the cloud dust that had formed outside in the garden. He saw the motionless bloodied figure of a dragon rider lying prone on the ground in a pool of blood.

The creature was most certainly dead, but its abrupt entrance had startled the couple, more importantly it had distracted Vergil enough for his captive to feel the blue prince's hold slacken a little.

Not one to let an opportunity to slip by Nero quickly took advantage of the older man's discomposed state to lift up a leg, brace his back against the wall, and then - with all his might - kick the prince in the chest sending his flying backwards. Body free and mobility regained, Nero took off.

The young boy flew out the door and into the garden where he had been headed before his escape had been interrupted. He leapt over the dead carcass of the dragon rider which had fallen in the middle of the path before diving into the lush green garden. He didn't bother to be choosy about a path but took whatever was available.

A sense of déjà vu struck him just as something more concrete and tangible struck him in the back.

The boy faltered and went sprawling into the grass. He rolled over on to his back and tried to lift his Devil Bringer up in an attempt to defend himself when a sharp bloom of pain erupted in his disfigured arm.

He cried out in anguish and craned his head backwards to see Yamato piercing his arm and pinning it to the ground. He turned to look up and saw Vergil looming over him, legs on either side of his hips, and a savage look in his eyes.

The prince grabbed Masamune's handle, which had the boy's arm pinned down, and gave a slight twist.

The younger hybrid screamed. Vergil smiled viciously and knelt down to trap the boy once again.

The sounds of fighting and carnage in the distance had ceased. But neither of the hybrids took much notice of it. Something more substantial was about to take place here.

Vergil let go of the sword's hilt, grabbed his victim's vest in both hands and tore it open.

Nero cried out and tried to stop him with his free hand only to receive a punch in the face for his effort. Dazed he could only lie back as he felt hands wander over his chest, exploring and groping before he felt lips at his throat.

"Delicious…No! Exotic!" the blue bastard said as he mouthed the boy's pulse point. "No wonder my brother was so taken by you.

"But tell me…" he questioned as he moved to sit on the boy's thighs so as to allow his hand to drift down inside the other's pants. "…has he taken you yet?"

The younger hybrid blanched as felt the invasive hand palming him before a finger moved to tease his entrance. He whimpered at the alien sensation of the digit circling his entrance before pushing through.

"Please…" he begged. "Don't!"

Nero was never one to beg, but considering the imminent violation he was about to endure he found himself pleading with the older hybrid to let him go.

For the past few weeks Nero had sat his sessions with Dante always dreading when the red twin would try to force himself upon him and how he was determined to fight back, but as the time had passed the younger prince had made no such attempts – a fact that had greatly relieved Nero – but now it was his brother that was about to take advantage and there was nothing Nero could do to stop him.

"I'm afraid not," Vergil replied as he unbuttoned the boy's pants, pushed his hand back in, and began to finger him more properly.

The boy cried out and tried to dislodge the sword in his arm to escape only for Vergil to grab his free hand and pin it down over his head without stopping his ministrations.

With the younger man firmly secured the blue prince slowly thrust his fingers into the virginal entrance while studying the boy's face. Every agonized movement, every terrified expression that flitted across the boy's beautiful face filled Vergil with sadistic delight. The young hybrid was marvelous and the prince wished to enjoy him more fully than with a simple romp in the garden where they could be discovered and interrupted. This calls for a change of setting.

Suddenly Vergil pulled his hand back and let go.

Nero looked up in confusion and relief to see the elder pull out his sword from his Devil Bringer. But before he could relax the other was reaching down and pulling him up into his arms.

Seeing Nero's relieved expression Vergil laughed lowly.

"Oh, be assured, we are not done."

Nero felt his heart drop. The arm around him not holding Yamato tightened, and the boy found himself being dragged back into the castle.

To Be Continued

/

To tell you the truth I haven't the slightest idea how to proceed with _**any**_ of my Devil May Cry stories and I might drop them completely, sooner or later. So if there's anyone out there who wishes to continue the stories, please tell me and please do.


End file.
